Trick or Treat
by Xrai
Summary: It's Halloween. Rhiannon and Ianto quest for candy. Written for redisourcolor on LJ for Challenge 007: Bond, James Bond.


**Title:** Trick or Treat  
**Rating:** PG  
**Character(s):** Rhiannon Davies, Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, OMC  
**Summary:** It's Halloween. Rhiannon and Ianto quest for candy. Written for **redisourcolor** for Challenge 007: Bond, James Bond  
**Disclaimer:** Torchwood and all characters belong to RTD and BBC.  
**A/N:** I don't celebrate Halloween and only know the basic concepts of trick-or-treating. So forgive me if I've gotten anything wrong, and feel free to point it out.

**

* * *

Trick or Treat**

"Oh, you've got to be joking," said Rhiannon as her younger brother walked into her room. Without knocking, she noted, but decided to let it pass.

"Tie or bowtie?" asked Ianto as her held them both up for her inspection.

"Definitely the bowtie." She straightened her hood. "Tad's gonna kill you when he finds out that you're wearing your suit."

Ianto's mouth turned down into an obstinate line. "I don't care."

"Fine, but don't come to me crying when he thrashes you."

For a moment, uncertainty flickered across his face but it disappeared quickly. He looked up from the tangle of cloth around his neck. "Help me, Rhi? Please?"

Rhiannon sighed. Sometimes her little brother could be so annoying. She took the ends of the bowtie and doing her best to remember what her father had shown her, she knotted it. It ended up a little lopsided but who cared. James Bond certainly wasn't going to fuss over a crooked bowtie while he was chasing bad guys.

Ianto of course had to find fault with it. "It's crooked," he whined.

"Do it yourself then," Rhiannon snapped, and reached out to undo it.

Her brother hastily stepped back, knowing that he certainly couldn't tie it on his own. "Never mind, it's okay."

"So can we go now?"

Ianto pulled out his toy gun and cocked it dramatically. "Let's go."

"When are we meeting Cadi and Dylan?"

"Soon, okay? Now shut up."

It had been raining a while ago and the streets were still wet. Ianto seemed fine in his suit but Rhiannon was starting to feel a little cold. She wished she'd worn a sweater under her costume. Twilight had fallen a while ago and it was getting dark. She could see other children on the road, walking up to houses and knocking on doors.

They were both waiting at the bus stop down their road. Tad was at home, working on a commission he'd received but he'd given her –Ianto, wanting to avoid his father, had left through the back door– a stern warning to be back before nine.

"So what do we do until then?"

Sometimes she really wished she could strangle him.

"Wait."

"I'm bored."

"So am I. But I'm not complaining."

Ianto looked up from his shoes and turned a pleading gaze at his sister. "We could start now."

"They'll be here soon. They'll be coming down the road in a second."

"How about that house?" He pointed to the one at the corner of the street. They knew it belonged to another Mr Jones, but he rented it out to tenants. A young man lived there now, they saw him leave the house every morning on their way to school.

"Come on, Rhi. It's just across the road. Cadi and Dylan will still see us when they come."

Rhiannon chewed her lip uncertainly. They weren't allowed to go trick-or-treating alone. Dylan was the oldest and supposed to take care of them. If Tad found out that just the two of them had gone knocking on doors, Ianto wasn't going to be the only one in for a thrashing.

She was about to give her brother a firm "No," but found herself assailed by impossibly large, pleading blue eyes. She sighed.

"Fine. Let's go." Ianto immediately perked up now that he'd gotten his way. "Sometimes I really, really hate you, Yan."

"Don't call me that."

"You're going to get us into trouble. I can call you whatever I want. Twit."

They rang the doorbell and waited. And waited.

"Maybe no one's home," said Rhiannon.

"The light's on upstairs," Ianto pointed out and press the doorbell again before she could stop him.

"You know, maybe they didn't want to be disturbed," she snapped and dragged him off the doorstep. At that moment they someone inside shout and the lock on the door clicked. They froze. For a moment Rhiannon considered running – the young man who lived here wasn't going to be happy at being disturbed. But he might see them leave and that would just make it worse.

The door was pulled open. "What do you want?"

Definitely pissed. He was only wearing a dressing gown, maybe he'd been in the bath or something.

"Um…"

"Yes?"

"It's Halloween!" she blurted. "Trick or treat!"

Ianto, who'd sensed trouble and fallen silent, echoed her a moment later. "Trick or treat!"

The young man's eyes wandered from the pumpkin shaped baskets held expectantly in their hands to their costumes and back to their pumpkins.

"Oh, Lord," he groaned. "Look kids–"

Another man bounded up behind him wearing nothing but a towel. "What's going on, James?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around the younger man's waist. Rhiannon blushed. Ianto gaped unashamedly and she kicked his shoe. He shut his mouth but continued to stare curiously at the two men.

The younger man had meanwhile removed his boyfriend's arm from around his waist and grumbled, "It's Halloween. Trick or treaters."

The boyfriend grinned. He had a very nice smile, Rhiannon noticed, and blushed even harder. "Trick or treaters!" He spoke with an American accent and he sounded delighted. His partner didn't.

"I sorry kids we don't–"

He was interrupted by the other man stomping into the house, yelling, "There's gotta be some candy around here!"

The Welshman turned around angrily. "We don't have any–"

"We have popcorn!"

"No!"

"Well, how about the pralines I bought?"

"What the hell?" the young man shouted. He started back into the house and almost walked into his boyfriend. "Those are mine!"

The older man patted him placatingly on the shoulder. "I can always buy you another box." He flashed Rhiannon and Ianto another brilliant smile." Hold on a second kids, I'll get them."

A minute later Ianto had a box of expensive chocolates trust into his hands. He grinned widely. "Thank you. Mister," he added hastily.

"Not a problem. Who are you supposed to be anyway?"

_Here we go again_, thought Rhiannon as Ianto puffed up his skinny chest and in a voice as deep as he could muster, declared, "I'm Bond. James Bond."

The man grinned and elbowed his partner in the ribs. "Aren't they adorable?"

It was Rhiannon's turn to scowl.

The American crouched down till he was at Ianto's level. "Where are your Bond girls?"

His boyfriend threw up his hands in exasperation. "Oh for the love of God, Jack, leave them alone. And you kids, you've got your candy, now go."

They didn't even manage to say "Happy Halloween" before the door slammed in their faces.

"Great job, Yan. Now he hates us. And we see him every day."

"So?" Ianto, the greedy pig, had already unwrapped the box. "Look Rhi, they've got alcohol in them! Awesome!"

* * *

This was written for the "redisourcolor" challenge on Livejournal: the challenge was to write something with James Bond, the sentence _Oh, you've got to be joking_, and the words _popcorn_, _twilight_ and _rain_.  
If you have an LJ account, voting starts on 5th August (hint, hint ^_~).

Thank you for reading.


End file.
